The Coast of Spain
by Sparrow-Lover78
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow sets sail for Spain to find a lost treasure, along the way he finds Romi, a beautiful spanish singer, and gets more than what he originally set off to find. RATED R ;) PLEASE READ & REVIEW! FINISHED!
1. Let's Set Sail

The Coast of Spain  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of their characters.  
  
Chapter 1 - Let's Set Sail  
  
The Black Pearl was a beautiful ship, rocking back and forth in the ocean. The sun had just begun to set. On the ship it's crew were busy cleaning what needed to be cleaned, the sails were being tied down, and in the captain's quarters yelling and celebrating could be heard.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the table, his first mate Gibbs and a few others sat around the long table. The captain held up a piece of tattered cloth with writings on it, waving it around he spoke to his crew, "Listen up mates, we are to set sail towards Spain. Our victory over that blasted ship, the Silver Star has been indeed prosperous. We all are gonna be rich men!" The last phrase elicited a grand cheer from those seated with the captain. He continued, "The lost treasure of the long forgotten Spanish Captain Ramos will be ours thanks to this map!" He held the cloth, they so elusively found before destroying the Silver Star, up for them to see. "We will port in Madrid and make our way to the cavern in which the treasure is buried. Only a handful of those I trust from me crew will accompany me. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton and Latch, you will come with me. The rest of you scallywags will watch over the Pearl till we return, then and only then will we bring more men with us to the location to bring the entirety of the treasure back to the ship. Now on deck you dogs, make way for Spain!"  
  
The Captain walked out behind his crew and headed towards the wheel of the ship. He looked out at the horizon, Gibbs walked up behind him and Jack knew it was him. "Gibbs, I have a feelin' this won't be as easy as it seems. I just hope luck is on our side."  
  
"Aye Jack, hope the wind blows in some luck, we will be needin' it." Gibbs replied with a half frown.  
  
"Aye mate. For now, let's set sail."  
  
There's chapter one for ya'll! Please read and review. I will update very soon. 


	2. Land Ho!

Disclaimer : I don't own so you don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2- Land Ho!  
  
Jack stood at his wheel on his pride and joy looking out towards what seems like an eternity of blue ocean. It has been 1 month since they set sail for Spain and there was still at least 1 month more to arrive. The captain had on his tri-corner hat and white shirt unbuttoned just enough to see the top of his lean, muscular, tanned chest. He looked down at his compass that didn't point north and smiled. He called for Gibbs and the first mate appeared quickly. "Aye captain?"  
  
"Gibbs take over the wheel, I'm going to me cabin to continue searching on the map of Spain for the location of the treasure. I want to be ready for when we make port."  
  
Jack swayed to his cabin and shut the door.  
  
One month later.....  
  
"Land ho!"  
  
Jack heard his crewmate and walked to the front of the ship and sure enough, there was the coast of Spain. " Prepare to drop anchor you scabrous dogs!"  
  
With that he made way to the wheel of the ship, "thank ye Mr. Cotton, go and prepare to make port." "Wind in the sails, wind in the sails." Replied the blue parrot that sat upon Mr. Cotton's shoulder.  
  
The Black Pearl arrived in the port and Jack, Gibbs, Mr. Cotton and Latch made way for the city. The rest of the crew were told to stay aboard for now. First they decided to stop at a local bar named Paloma del Mar ( Spanish for Dove of the Ocean ). They sat at a table and ordered a round of rum. Jack looked towards a table in the corner and almost spit out his drink. The others just watched as he stood up and walked straight to a man sitting quietly.  
  
"Will, my ol' eunich friend" he laughed as he took a seat next to Will. "Jack? What are you doing in Spain?"  
  
" I should ask ye the same question." He replied. Will smiled and began to explain to his old friend, "I met someone in Port Royal, a girl, she's a singer. Quite lovely she is, but she lived here in Madrid. Was only in Port Royal for a short visit, but in that short visit I fell in love with her. I decided to come here with her and I opened my own blacksmith shop just around the corner with money I managed to save." Jack looked at him with shock, "what happened to Elizabeth?"  
  
"She left me and married Norrington after all." He looked down as he said this. "But no matter, I met Angela and she is everything to me, we are to be married next month." "Congratulations whelp, I knew ye'd find happiness." Jack flashed a gold toothed smile and raised his glass, Will did the same and both men took a swig from their drinks. Jack stood up and asked Will to come to the other table to see Gibbs and the other mates. "Not now Jack, Angela is about to go on stage any minute now and this the best seat in the house." Will's face just glowed and Jack couldn't help but laugh which caused his friend to blush in embarrassment. "Call them over here, we can all sit at this table." Jack turned and motioned for his mates to come over. They did and greeted Will as they sat at the table. The crowd suddenly shushed and a woman appeared on stage. Will smiled enormously and Jack knew it must be his Angela.  
  
She sang in Spanish and had a beautiful voice. She had darkish blond hair that fell to the middle of her back in perfect curls, curious honey brown eyes. Jack could see why Will would follow this girl to another country. She was beautiful. After 3 songs she finished and walked off the stage towards Will. "Hola amor," she said to Will as she kissed him. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Angela this is Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, Latch, and this over here is my good friend Captain Jack Sparrow." "Nice to meet you all." She said as she shook their hands, when she got to Jack however he stood and kissed her hand. Will immediately broke it up. "That'll be enough of that Jack." The captain just grinned and sat back down. "Oh Romi is up next." Said Angela as she sat next to Will. "Romi?" Asked Jack. "Yes, she's my best friend. She sings here too."  
  
"Is she as lovely as ye?" Will shot Jack a glance and said, "Jack do you mind? Just shut up and watch the show." "Aye me jealous friend."  
  
The lights dimmed and the spotlight shone down. The curtains opened. Jack was about to raise his glass for a drink but stopped in midair and slowly lowered it back down. His eyes never leaving the stage. "Who is that?"  
  
Here's chapter 2. Please read and review!! Will update soon. 


	3. Ello Luv

Disclaimer: No I don't own, so please do not sue  
  
Chapter 3- 'Ello Luv  
  
Jack sat in his chair, staring at the young lady singing on stage. She was sitting on a chair as she sang. Her hair was a golden brown and was in an updo with strands of curls layered down to just below her shoulders. She wore a pastel green dress tight around the middle and flowed out down to her feet. The top of the dress had off the shoulder short sleeves. Her skin was olive and her lips a light red. Jack was mesmerized.  
  
Will looked at his friend and saw that he was entranced by her. He smiled and turned back to watch the show.  
  
After 5 songs, she was finished, got up, curtsied and walked off towards the back of the stage. Jack had to meet her. He looked to Angela, "This girl, ye said she was your friend aye?"  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"mmhhmm..."  
  
"Could there be a possibility that ye may introduce me to 'er?"  
  
"I suppose so." This time she smiled knowingly. She stood and asked Jack to follow her. Will got up and followed as well. They made their way to the back of the stage and to a door. Angela knocked. "Who is it?" "It's Angela." "Well come on in, I've never known you to knock before!" "Yes but I have 2 visitors and want to make sure you're decent?" "Yes I am."  
  
Angela opened the door and she stepped inside, Will and Jack followed her in. She sat in front of a mirror fixing her updo and looked at their reflections as they came in. "Hello Will" An eyebrow cocked up. "Who's your friend?" She turned around and looked at Jack, obviously impressed.  
  
"Hello Romi, this is my good friend Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack swayed over to Romi and took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. He looked up at her with a golden-toothed grin. "'Ello luv." Her hazel eyes were matched by the green in her dress. Romi cocked her eyebrow again but with a smile. "Nice to meet you Captain Jack Sparrow. My name is Romina ( pronounced ro-meena ) but everyone calls me Romi."  
  
Jack stood in front of her, her hand still in his. "Romina. Lovely name. Spanish?"  
  
"Italian."  
  
"Ah. Would ye join us for a drink Romi?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jack put out his arm and Romi placed her hand through it. They walked out first with Will and Angela right behind, both of them looked at each other with awe over how smooth Jack could actually be. After all he was a pirate. Anyone could tell just by looking at him.  
  
They made way back to their table and Jack introduced Romi to his crewmates. They said their hellos although by this time they were pretty drunk. Jack decided that his crew should stay the night at the inn just above the bar they were in. He told them to go get their rooms and with that left, Leaving Jack, Romi, Will and Angela to converse.  
  
"So Captain Sparrow, been a pirate for long?" Jack smiled. "How'd ye know I was a pirate luv? And call me Jack" "Oh please, anyone can see that you are, unless you are a merchant sailor, but I doubt that..Jack"  
  
"Aye luv, I am. Been a pirate for near 20 years now."  
  
Angela had to ask. "Will how do you know Jack?" Both men looked at each other. "Well, Jack helped me out in a situation, a bit of an adventure it was. When we first met, though, we didn't take a liking to each other you might say." "Aye, the whelp 'ere wanted to kill me. Of course being that I am Captain Jack Sparrow, he would 'ave not succeeded." Will looked at Jack and just shook his head. "You will never change that ego of yours." Jack turned his attention back to Romi. "So tell me luv. Have ye lived 'ere long?"  
  
"Aye. Lived here 15 years now, known Angela for 13 of those years."  
  
"Aye? Didn't think proper ladies like yerself used pirate words?"  
  
"Well Jack, you just met me and obviously do not know enough about me to make such an assumption. If you must know, my father was a pirate captain too. So every now and then I guess it just sort of.slips out."  
  
"Ye're father was a pirate eh? And a captain at that. Interesting. Still alive?"  
  
"No. He died 15 years ago. Which is why I stayed here in Madrid. Had nowhere else to go. I was 10 when he died. I managed to live on the streets for 2 years, then I met Angela and her family. They took me in until I was 18 when I got a job here and have a place of my own."  
  
"And who was ye're father luv."  
  
"Captain Sergio Ramos." 


	4. That's Interesting

Disclaimer: Still don't own. Kinda like 7-Up. Never have never will.  
  
Chapter 4-That's Interesting  
  
Jack stared in bewilderment. "Sorry luv, did ye say that ye're father was Captain Ramos?"  
  
"Aye, he was."  
  
"That's interesting." Jack kept his head up but his eyes looked down at the table.  
  
"Jack you never told me why you came to Spain." Will asked interrupting them.  
  
"Actually I came because I found, actually confiscated, a map. The treasure is 'sposed to be buried somewhere nearby to this city. Which is why it is beyond luck that I met this pretty lady." Will, Angela, and Romi looked confusingly at Jack. "And why is that." Will had to know.  
  
"Because my young eunich friend. The map I have belonged to none other than Captain Ramos."  
  
"My father's treasure? You have the map to my father's treasure? How did you find it?"  
  
"Actually we took a ship, destroyed it is more like it, and I happened to come across it in the captain's quarters."  
  
"The ship you destroyed, was it the Silver Star?"  
  
"Aye, that's the one."  
  
"The captain of that ship is the one who had killed my father." Romi said enraged. "Captain Martinez killed him because my father would not tell him where he hid his map. Obviously he found it. I don't know how. Did you kill him? The captain?"  
  
"No, I assumed he died as he had no ship and was left in the ocean for the sharks."  
  
"I hope so. That devil of a man is evil. I always prayed he would never find me."  
  
"No worries luv. 'Ole Jack 'ere won't let anything happen to ye." Jack then turned his attention to Will. "Will, come wit' me to find the treasure, I'll give ye 5% of the treasure."  
  
"I don't know Jack, I'm not one to be running after treasure."  
  
"Aye but think of what ye can do with it mate. Ye can sell that shop of ye'rs and buy a big house for ye and ye're soon to be wife. Ye'll ne'er have to work again."  
  
Will looked at Angela. He could tell that she was thinking this through. She finally spoke up. "Jack, will it be dangerous?"  
  
"Most certainly."  
  
Angela looked to Will. "If you want to go it is up to you. But if you intend on pursuing this, I'm going with you."  
  
"No you will not! This is not some game Angela, if I go you will stay here."  
  
"The hell I am! Listen to me William Turner, if you go, I AM going with you like it or not."  
  
Will sat there in awe. Never really having seen Angela so worked up before.  
  
"Fine then. But you will remain at my sides at all times, is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal. But interestingly enough while we are already spending this treasure, it does rightfully belong to Romi."  
  
Romi cocked an eyebrow at Jack. "Yes Jack it is my treasure. I do have an idea of where it might be but never really knew without the map. Actually I am just happy to know that my father's killer got what he deserves."  
  
"How 'bout it then luv? What ye say we go and find ye're father's, I mean ye're treasure? From what I 'eard about it, there's plenty to go around."  
  
"Yes there is. I have no need of so much treasure. I will take what I would need to live off of and the rest is yours."  
  
"Wonderful. Now I think we should all go to bed, tomorrow we wake early to get a good start."  
  
"Good idea Jack, we'll meet here tomorrow at 8:00a.m." Will stood and took Angela by the hand to escort her home.  
  
Jack looked at Romi and smiled. "So luv. Ye live alone eh? Want some company tonight?"  
  
Romi raised an eyebrow in his direction. "I think not."  
  
"Alright then, mind I walk ye home?"  
  
"I see no harm in that, just keeps your hands to yourself!"  
  
Jack extended his arm and Romi graciously took it. They walked up the street till they got to her home. "Well this is it Jack. Thank you for walking me home."  
  
"No trouble at all luv. I'll see you in the a.m. then?"  
  
"Aye." She replied with a grin.  
  
Jack made a bow and with that infamous grin, turned on his heel and walked, actually more like swayed, back to the inn.  
  
Romi opened her door and stepped inside, as she closed the door, she couldn't help but smile. The captain is quite handsome in a roguish sort of way. This quest they will be venturing on will prove to be quite an adventure. She can just sense it.  
  
There you go 2 chapters up for ya'll! Please R&R!!! 


	5. Off We Go

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Jack or POTC. I'll let you know when I do * sigh *  
  
Chapter 5- Off We Go  
  
At 8:00a.m. Will, Angela and Romi were waiting at the bar where they were supposed to meet. No sign of Jack or the others yet. Finally 30 minutes later They all scrambled down the stairs from their rooms.  
  
"Sorry, a little too much to drink last night." Mr. Gibbs was the first to speak. They all looked like they had been beaten to death minus the bruises.  
  
Will looked at Jack. Arms folded. "Ye look like an old woman whelp."  
  
"Yes well we had agreed to meet here at a certain time and we all did except for you."  
  
"My humblest apologies. Now let's eat so we can get started."  
  
After a big breakfast, they sat at the table and Jack pulled out the map and laid it in the middle. "Right then Romi, where exactly do we need to head to?"  
  
"According to the map we need to go through this forest here to get to this side of the coast. That will probably take about a day or so, this forest is quite large. After we get through that we need to walk along the coast, the only problem is that it is full of cliffs and rocks so we need to be careful getting through that. It appears in the map that we will come across a series of caves at this point. It says, "El oro se va a encontrar en la cueva del oso." ( The gold will be found in the cave of the bear.)"  
  
"Thanks luv, we should get some supplies we'll be needin' and get started on our way. Mr. Gibbs take the men to find the supplies we'll be needin'. Will come wit' me to get food and water. Ye girls should get a change of clothes. And shoes." Jack said as he looked at them with their dainty shoes on.  
  
"Good idea Jack. Come on Angie, I've got some clothes and boots we can wear."  
  
"We'll meet at Romi's house to get you when we're done." Will and Jack got up to leave. Mr. Gibb's and the men left to get the supplies.  
  
On the way to Romi's house Angela just had to ask. "Romi, are you smitten with Jack?" She felt her cheeks burn red. "Maybe. Don't you think he's handsome?" "I guess so. Just be careful. He is a pirate after all." Romi just sighed as she smiled at this, "Yes he is."  
  
They arrived at her house and Romi found some pants tucked away in a trunk. She tossed a pair at Angela then grabbed a couple of shirts and some boots she hadn't worn since she was 16. Thank goodness they were still in good condition.  
  
The girls got dressed and walked out the door and waited for the men to arrive. They both had on, practically, the same outfit. A pair of black baggy pants that tied at the top with a sash, defining their small waists. The shirts were white and also baggy tucked into the pants with sleeves that flared to their wrists. The boots were black leather.  
  
The men were walking up to Romi's house, Jack and Will stopped and just stared at Angela and Romi.  
  
"What? Is there something the matter?" Angela asked looking down at her outfit.  
  
Will stuttered a bit, "A-Actually nothing is the matter."  
  
Jack not being a bit shy spoke up. "I never thought I would be attracted to a lass wearin' men's clothes."  
  
Romi blushed furiously at this, and Angela just grinned at Will. "So you think I look attractive like this Will?"  
  
"Well it's not to say you don't look attractive in a dress,I've just never seen you dressed like that before."  
  
"Right then, let's be on our way please." Jack heaved a bag over his shoulder and began walking. Everyone else picked up their things and set off behind Jack. They made their way out of the village and began their venture into the forest. After a few hours of walking, Jack looked up at the sun. "We have about 4 more hours of daylight, what say ye we continue as much as we can now and make camp when the sun sets?" Everyone agreed and kept walking. Will up ahead next to Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Latch and Mr. Cotton right behind them and Angela and Romi took up the rear. Not that they were slower, by all means they seemed to be handling the long walk better than the men. They just wanted to stay behind so they could talk without being heard.  
  
"It's quite obvious Jack likes you Romi. Has he said anything to you?"  
  
"Not quite, I mean last night he walked me home, and he was quite the gentleman, which is quite odd for a pirate. Although he was rather fresh after you and Will left."  
  
"He didn't try anything did he??"  
  
"No just insinuated for something to happen. I was quite firm with him. So he backed off. You can tell he's a man that is not used to being turned down by women."  
  
They giggled out loud and the others turned around to look at them. Jack and Will eyed them suspiciously.  
  
Romi spoke up. "What? Can't we talk."  
  
Jack and Will just looked at each other and shook their heads. Which caused the girls to laugh out loud even harder.  
  
The sun finally began to set. They all laid their things on the ground. And Mr. Gibbs was busy pulling out the materials they had to make tents to sleep in. Angela and Romi had begun to make a fire in order to cook the meat they had. Romi looked up and noticed there were only 3 tents made. "Mr. Gibbs, are there any more tents?"  
  
"No miss. This be all we have."  
  
"How many people fit in those?"  
  
"I would say 3 would fit in each tent just fine."  
  
Romi turned to Angela, but she had gotten up already and was talking to Will. They glanced in her direction and just smiled. Will got up and made an announcement. "Listen up! Mr. Gibbs and Latch will be in one tent. Angela and I will share one, everyone else can have the rest."  
  
Romi frowned and Jack smiled. "I don't think that will work Will. Why don't Angela and I share a tent and you and Jack take the other?"  
  
"Aw come on now luv. I don't bite." Jack grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Angela don't you think that would be a better idea??"  
  
"Actually, Will and I never get to have time like this."  
  
"You can have your time when we get back." Romi was now talking through her teeth.  
  
Angela looked at Will and slyly said with a wink, "Alright we'll see how things go."  
  
Read and Review please please please! Hope you like! 


	6. These Precious Moments

Disclaimer: nope don't own, and if I did I wouldn't be here!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- These Precious Moments  
  
Everyone sat around the fire eating, laughing and have a good 'ol time. Jack was busy trying to keep Romi's attention, which apparently seemed to be working. She was so wrapped up talking and laughing with Jack she didn't even notice the others sneak off to their tents.  
  
"Really Jack, portraying yourself to be a cleric of the church of England! You do have the most interesting stories I've ever heard."  
  
"Aye luv, ye ought to sail out with me on the Black Pearl. It's freedom out there." Jack looked out into the distance and sighed.  
  
"You really do love your ship don't you?"  
  
Jack looked at Romi and smiled,"Aye but I can love more than my ship ye know?"  
  
She looked down and blushed. Even with just the light of the fire glowing, you could see her cheeks turn a bright red. Jack smiled at this. He liked the fact that he could make her feel this way.  
  
Romi finally turned her head around and noticed that they were alone. "Shit" She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Jack saw that she discovered their current situation. "Well it looks like the two of us will be sharing the tent aye?"  
  
"I suppose so. And don't look so smug. If you try anything Jack you'll have hell to pay, understand?"  
  
"Cross my heart luv. Shall we go to bed then? SEPERATE beds of course."  
  
Romi looked at him suspiciously and nodded. They walked into the tent. Not that big. How could Mr. Gibbs think that something like this could hold 3 people??  
  
"Alright Jack you over there as far as you can get and I'll be on this side."  
  
"Seems to be one blanket. Go ahead and take it. I should be fine." With that Jack laid out on the floor and tilted his tri-corner hat over his eyes. "G'night luv."  
  
"Goodnight Jack." Romi turned over and slipped the blanket over her. Her eyes were wide open though. Try as she might she couldn't fall asleep. How could she with the handsome pirate sleeping a few feet away!? After a while, Romi could hear Jack breathing softly. He was asleep. She turned over on her other side to look at him. The moon must have been directly over them because the light was enough for her to see him perfectly laying there. She saw though that he must be cold. He was shivering. Great so now she felt bad that she had the only blanket. Romi slowly got up and inched her way closer to Jack. With the noise she made getting up Jack awoke and lifted his hat up a little and looked at her.  
  
Romi froze and quickly began to speak. "I saw you were shivering and I thought maybe the blanket would be long enough so that you could have some too so you wouldn't be so cold." She realized that she was talking unnaturally fast, and that her voice was rising in pitch the longer he stared at her. She finally grew quiet, no longer able to think of anything else to say. "Thank ye luv." All he could do was stare at her.  
  
"Yes well, let's get to sleep shall we?" still talking unusually fast. She turned on her side and squeezed her eyes shut. Never had she fought feelings as she fought them now. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him move closer. Suddenly it happened. His hand was on her thigh. Romi was frozen, she couldn't believe this was happening and she didn't once try to remove him. Was she even breathing? All she could feel was her heart racing in her chest. Jack moved his hand up her side and began to caress her arm. She melted with his touch. Jack heard her gasp and knew. She wanted him as much he did her. "Romi." He said huskily.  
  
She could no longer ignore it. Romi turned over and looked into his eyes and saw desire. He gently placed a hand on her face and brought his lips down on hers and kissed her softly. He broke away and looked at her for any look of dissapproval. And what he saw was exactly what he was waiting for. He kissed her again but this time with an all consuming kiss. Romi placed her hand around his neck and Jack carefully began unbuttoning her shirt. His hand crept inside and began to explore her body. She sucked in a breath as he filled his hands with her breasts and closed her eyes in ecstasy when he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over her nipple. Jack quickly began to shed his clothes and Romi slid out of hers. She looked at Jack and marveled at his slender, golden-tanned, muscular body. His high cheekbones, his lean smooth features. She moved into his embrace and all he could do was hold her to him.  
  
"You are so beautiful Romi." He whispered in her ear. She twined her arms around his neck and her breath quickened when his lips crushed hers. "Jack" She whispered to him. And he could take no more. He lowered her on the blanket and slowly entered her. He began slow thrusts as he moved farther and farther inside her. He held her close as their bodies moved rhythmically. She felt the urgency building and was almost frantic with the passion he made her feel. She moaned in ecstasy when she felt the pleasure building, building, spreading, and then as his body spasmed into hers, she cried out in sweet agony and gave herself over to the wild ecstasy that filled her very being.  
  
Their bodies were quiet now, Jack laid on his side with a protective arm over Romi. He caressed her skin and she closed her eyes and enjoyed these precious moments as sleep succumbed to both of them.  
  
Whew. Well there you have it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! I Know you're out there!!!! 


	7. We Found The Treasure?

Disclaimer: NO  
  
Chapter 7- We Found The Treasure?  
  
Morning came. Romi opened her eyes and looked around the tent. Jack still had his arm around her. She smiled and nestled closer to him. As she stirred, Jack awoke. "Good morning luv." "Good morning Jack. Sleep well?"  
  
"Couldn't have slept better." He chuckled. "S'pose we ought to get up and start heading out."  
  
"Yes I suppose we do."  
  
They both got dressed and Romi was the first to step out of the tent. Angela was already busy making breakfast, and she had a huge smile on her face. She didn't even look up when Romi approached her. "Have a good sleep?"  
  
"Yes I did, why do you ask?" Romi had an eyebrow raised in her direction.  
  
"Oh no reason." Angela couldn't stop smiling, and Romi knew.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake Angela. Be a grown up about it."  
  
That was all it took for Angela to laugh out loud. She laughed so hard that Romi couldn't help but laugh along with her. Will walked up to them and eyed them suspiciously. "Angie seriously do you have to talk about everything we do to Romi?"  
  
Angela stopped laughing and elbowed Will in the ribs. "We weren't laughing about that." Too late. Romi caught on and this time it was her turn to ask the questions. "So I guess you had a pleasant SLEEP as well hmm?"  
  
"Yes I guess I did." She replied in a non-chalant sort of way. Will blushed and excused himself. "I'll go get Jack."  
  
He walked into the tent and Jack was just finishing getting dressed. "Those girls are crazy Jack."  
  
"Aye me friend. They most certainly are." Jack was all smiles and Will looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you in such a good mood?"  
  
"Why? I can't be in a good mood?" Jack was still smiling.  
  
"Ah I see now." Will looked down and shook his head. "Hurry, eat some breakfast and let's get on our way."  
  
Both men stepped out of the tent and the girls were talking silently but hushed as soon as they appeared. Jack went over and sat next to Romi. Gibbs was busy getting the tents put down and away. After Jack ate, they all got started back down the trail.  
  
After a few hours of walking, they reached the edge of the forest. They stepped out from the trees and began walking along the coast, taking care to watch their steps as they were trekking through rough cliffs. Suddenly Angela let out a yell and they all turned to look at her. Romi was leaning over one of the cliffs and apparently holding on tight to Angela. Will and Jack quickly dropped their bags and ran over to help. She had slipped and fell over the edge but managed to grab on to a sharp rock. Romi had her by the arm and with Will and Jack's help, managed to pull her back up the cliff.  
  
"Angie are you alright." Will was frantic. Her hands were bleeding from holding on to the rock.  
  
"Actually my arm hurts quite a bit and my hands ache."  
  
Romi was already cleaning up her hands and had proceeded to bandage them up the best she could with what she had. Angela's arm was apparently sprained. "I'm sorry Jack, I know this slowed us down."  
  
"There's no need for apologies lass. It's not your fault. J'est glad you're alright."  
  
With that they all picked up their bags and began the trail again. Though this time Will walked next to Angela. Another hour of walking and they finally made it to the caves. The mouth of one particular cave looked like a bear's head. "That must be the cave where the treasure is buried." Romi looked at Jack. "Aye according to the map that's where we be heading to ladies and gents."  
  
They arrived at the cave and put their bags down. Angie decided to stay at the entrance of the cave. Jack ordered Mr. Cotton to stay with her. The others made their way into the cave and came across a deep well in the floor. The light of day made the water clear so you could see far below. Jack took off his hat, coat and other effects and proceeded to dive into the water. He swam to the bottom and after a minute or so came back up to the surface. Romi was anxious." So is there anything down there?"  
  
Jack smiled and opened his hand. Inside he held gold coins and jewels for them to see. "It's all inside a trunk at the bottom and from what I could tell there were about 20 more just like it." They all yelled triumphantly. Will grabbed the jewels Jack held and ran out to Angela to show her. "Oh my God Will! We actually found it?"  
  
"Yes, there are trunks full of this at the bottom of a well inside the cave. We're going to take one of the trunks with us now and return to Jack's ship where his crew can then help with the rest. One of those trunks is ours Angie. We'll never have to worry about money!"  
  
Angela looked at him with loving eyes. "Yes Will I'm very happy." With that he gave her a kiss and ran back into the cave to help with the trunk.  
  
Jack, Gibbs and Latch had already brought the trunk up to the surface. Mr. Cotton followed Will back into the cave and the 5 men proceeded to tie the trunk with ropes so that they could carry it back to the ship.  
  
With Jack in the lead and the other men carrying the trunk they made their way back down the coast, taking extra care walking along the cliffs, and back into the forest. Nightfall came and once again they were busy making camp. The girls decided that they were going to bathe in a river nearby. Romi was first going to start a fire so that they could cook, and Angela went to the river. Will went with her to help her since her arm still hurt badly. Romi had already started the fire but thought it best to leave the two of them alone. Jack came over and sat next to her.  
  
"So will we be sharing a tent again luv?"  
  
"I would imagine so, I'm sure Angela wants to be with Will and I am most certainly not going to share one with your crew."  
  
Jack held his mischievous grin as Will and Angela walked back to the camp.  
  
"Angela and I are going to sleep right now, her arm still hurts quite a bit and we're not very hungry."  
  
Romi just looked at them and shook her head. "Mmmhhmm." Angela stuck her tongue out her and laughed. She walked into her tent and Will followed.  
  
"Well I'm going to go to the river and wash up."  
  
"Will you be needin' some help luv?"  
  
"No I think I can manage." Romi rolled her eyes at him. She got up and went down to the river. Jack being the pirate he is, followed her.  
  
I know I suck for leaving it there! HEE HEE HEE! Gonna have to wait till the next update! READ AND REVIEW! I can't stress it enough! 


	8. Unfamiliar Voices

Disclaimer: Big Fat No  
  
Chapter 8- Unfamiliar Voices  
  
Romi reached the edge of the river and saw it was wider and deeper than she originally thought. She removed her clothing and walked into the water. She decided to take a swim, but was startled just as she got all the way in by a noise in the bushes. "Who's there?" No answer. She raised an eyebrow and decided to dismiss it. Could have been just an animal sneaking around. She suddenly caught sight of a tri-corner hat right behind a rather large bush. Yup it was an animal alright. One called Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"I know you're out there Jack! Stop being a peeping tom and show yourself."  
  
Jack stepped out from behind the bushes trying to pretend as though he had no idea what she was talking about. "Ah there you are luv. Was just looking for ye."  
  
"Mmmhhmm. You were looking for me on the floor behind a bush? Interesting."  
  
This time it was Jack's turn to blush, and Romi laughed hysterically at this. "I don't see what's so funny."  
  
"You may not, but I sure do." "Aha. So ye think you can laugh at me and get away with it aye?" Jack started to take his hat off, then his shirt. "Jack what are you doing? You better not come in here! Jack I'm warning you!"  
  
Too late, Jack was completely naked and ran into the water towards her. Romi freaked and began swimming as fast as she could but to no avail. Jack was a skilled swimmer and caught up with her in no time. He grabbed on to her ankles and pulled her to him. They were both laughing now and tickling and just having a good time. Jack then pulled Romi closer to him and kissed her. She responded by putting her arms and legs around him. He explored her body with his hands and she gasped as his fingers slid down to her most sensitive part. She arched her neck back as he continued to caress her. Jack trailed kisses from her shoulders to her neck. He could sense that she was about to hit her peak by her moans and her rapid breathing. He stopped and began carrying her to the shore. "Let's go back to the tent." He said as he winked at her. Romi looked at him with pouting lips. "Ok, shame we don't have a blanket right here."  
  
They both dressed hurriedly and made way back. As they approached Jack heard unfamiliar voices coming from the camp. He stopped and Romi looked at him curiously then understood, she too heard the voices and panic filled her. Angela! Will! What if something happened to them?  
  
They crouched behind some bushes and peeked out at who was at their camp. Jack was furious, sure enough Angela, Will and his crew were tied up by their wrists and gagged. Their captor had his back to them and was giving orders to take the prisoners and the treasure back to their ship. As he turned around, Jack couldn't believe it. It was Captain Martinez. The very man he stole the map from. But it was impossible. He was left to drown! How could he have survived? Jack turned to look at Romi and saw she was frozen with terror. He held her close. "Don't worry luv, we'll save them." She couldn't respond.  
  
Jack saw there were 3 others with the captain and quickly thought up a plan. "Romi see those swords over there?" She nodded. "I'm going to create a distraction by going in, I need you to make some noise when I prompt you too. But first I'm going to try and reach one of those swords. Here take my gun. Aim and shoot it when I say. Understand?" "Yes I do, but please be careful Jack." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he bent down to give her a kiss. "Nothing to worry 'bout luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said with a wink.  
  
He got up and scurried as quickly as he could towards the swords that laid on the floor, obviously they were thrown there when his crew were captured. He picked one up and gracefully just walked right into the camp. "Listen up you swine! " They all turned around and faced Jack, lifting their guns at the prisoners, Captain Martinez glared at him but Jack kept on talking. "Put ye'r guns down, my men have this camp surrounded and will shoot you all at my command, savvy?" The Captain just laughed at his demand. "You really think me a fool don't ye? Gentlemen, this be the Captain that sunk me ship. Shoot him!" He ordered.  
  
Jack quickly yelled, "Shoot now!" Romi took aim and shot one of the crew. He fell to the floor and the others looked about in fright and shot towards the trees wasting their ammo. Captain Martinez took out his cutlass and ran towards Jack, before reaching him Jack had thrown the sword he had in his hands to Will who caught it in midair. Jack reached for his own cutlass and the sword fight had begun. Will quickly killed one of the two that were left and proceeded to engage in his own sword fight with the other. Lucky for him he was a good swordsman since his wrists were tied together. Romi fled the bushes and reached Gibbs she began to untie his wrists and the others. With Jack's crew free now and holding their swords, Captain Martinez and the last remaining crewmember dropped their swords to the ground. Jack walked up to the other captain. "How did ye manage to survive? And most importantly how did ye find me?"  
  
"After ye left me in the ocean and blew up me ship, I managed to stay afloat on a piece of wood from the blast. I floated for a few days till I came ashore on an island. Lucky for me a merchant ship came nearby and spotted me. They picked me up and I agreed to work on their ship as payment. We sailed to San Juan where I managed to commandeer a ship and find me a small crew. I knew ye would come to Spain since ye had me map! When I arrived I asked questions and sure enough they heard about ye and the barkeep in a tavern overheard which way ye'd be goin' "  
  
"That's interesting. And ye thought ye could find me and kill me and take me treasure aye?"  
  
Captain Martinez gave him a glare, then caught sight of Romi. "Romina Ramos?" He let out an evil laugh. "Never thought I'd see ye'r pretty face again. By the way, how's ye'r father? Oh that's right, I killed 'im." Romi walked up to him and gave him a hard slap across the face. "I can't wait to see you die Martinez." With that she spat in his face. He just wiped it off and smiled at her. "You are a disgusting devil of a man." Just then he grabbed Romi, brought out his gun and pointed it to her head. "Lower ye'r weapons Captain Sparrow, or the girl dies." Jack was taken aback in shock. "Now Captain!" He dug the pistol harder against her temple. Jack and the others quickly dropped their swords. "And I'll be havin' me map back as well." With a look of contempt Jack fished out the map from his coat pocket and threw it at Martinez. The evil captain motioned for his crewmember to pick it up. He did and brought it to Martinez who then ordered him to tie them all up. A few minutes later, having them tied yet again, left the camp with Romi as their captive.  
  
Jack was lucid with anger. He quickly began to loosen the ropes at his wrists and when he finally managed to break free of those and the ones around his ankles, he undid the ties on the others as well. "Mr. Cotton, Gibbs and Latch round up our supplies and the treasure and head back for the Pearl, get me men ready and take Angela with you. Will come with me, we need to get my girl back."  
  
PLEASE and DOUBLE PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	9. Jack Find Me

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own  
  
Chapter 9- Jack Find Me  
  
Romi was sitting on a cold floor in a cell. She was aboard the evil captain's ship. It had only been a few hours but she was fidgeting uncontrollably. Finally she heard someone coming down the stairs. She looked up and saw it was Captain Martinez and gave him a cold stare.  
  
"Hello pet. Hungry?" He threw down a plate of stale bread and what seemed to be a rotten piece of meat. Romi just let out a laugh.  
  
"And what's so funny?" He snarled.  
  
"The fact that although this food smells absolutely disgusting, your stench seems to overpower it." She gave him a sweet sarcastic smile. The Captain though didn't find it so humorous. "Keep laughing pet. Ye'll think twice about me stench when I have ye in me bed tonight." This time it was him who smiled, showing off several rotten teeth. Romi's skin crawled, and as soon as he turned around and went back upstairs, she finally broke down and cried into her arms. "God please, let Jack find me."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Jack and Will walked into a pub nearby the ports. They went right up to the barkeep asking questions to see if anyone knew anything about Captain Martinez's whereabouts. A man sitting close by over heard them. "I seen 'im. Has a ship docked right at the ports, heard he was leavin' as soon as he gets what he was lookin' for." Jack quickly walked towards the man. "Where is his ship?"  
  
The man looked Jack over. "That kind of information is gonna cost ya mate."  
  
Jack looked furious and was about to hit the man square in the face when Will quickly ran over, fished 10 shillings out of his pocket and placed them in front of the man on the table. "Now please tell us where this ship is."  
  
He grabbed the coins and placed them in his pocket. "It's docked on the far left, port 12. The name of the ship is Night Princess."  
  
Having what they were looking for they ran out of the pub and towards the docks. They found port 12 and the ship was there. Trying to stay out of sight, they looked things over, saw there about 10 crew walking about on the ship and who knows how many more inside. Jack thought this through. "I don't think there should be many more inside. Remember he said he 'round up a crew while in San Juan, I doubt he could have found too many. Let's get back to the Pearl and get me crew." Will nodded and they made their way back to Jack's beloved ship.  
  
Once aboard Jack round up as many of his crew as he could, leaving enough behind to watch the ship. Angela stayed aboard too. "Will please be careful and bring Romi back." Angela looked at Will with pleading eyes. "Don't worry Angie, we won't be long." With that he gave her a kiss and followed the crew who were right behind Jack.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Night Princess, Captain Martinez was in his quarters talking to his first mate. "It would be very much to my advantage to let 'er think she's me daughter."  
  
"Aye, but will she believe ye? I would imagine she is not going to swallow that kind of news easily."  
  
"True. But if I show 'er some sort of kindness, she may fall into the lie eventually. Make 'er think. She's the only trap we really have against Sparrow."  
  
"When are ye goin' to talk to 'er?"  
  
"Bring her to my quarters."  
  
The sun was now setting and Romi was still in her cell sitting on the floor with her knees curled up to her chest. Suddenly she heard someone coming down the stairs again. A burly man with shoulder length dirty blond hair appeared. He walked up to the cell, unlocked it and stood at the open door.  
  
"Let's go, the captain wants to see ye."  
  
She stood up and walked towards the door, shivering the whole time. The dirty pirate shoved her to make her walk quicker. They got to the captain's quarters and he pushed her inside. "Wait 'ere."  
  
She looked around the room and saw to her relief she was alone. She ran to the window and tried desperately to open it, but to no avail. She looked frantically around the room for a way to escape. Just then Martinez entered, Romi stood frozen in the middle of the room. "Ah pet, glad ye can join me. Please sit down." He sat at the table and motioned for her to sit as well. Romi looked at him suspiciously and hesitated before she took a seat as far from him as possible.  
  
"What do you want Martinez?"  
  
"Oh I got what I wanted, my map back from that blasted Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Then let me leave, you have the map."  
  
"It's a bit more complicated than that pet. I still owe Captain Sparrow my revenge for havin' sunk my ship and killin' me crew. And havin' you just adds to the fun I'm goin' to 'ave." Romi swallowed hard. "Ye see pet, there is something about me ye don't know." Her curiosity peaked at this point.  
  
"25 years ago I met this woman. Fell in love with 'er, but she loved another. I couldn't stand the thought of 'er wit 'im. So one night I followed 'er home and snuck into 'er house.." Romi was turning white, not knowing where he was going with this story.  
  
".where I raped 'er. It would happen a month later that she found out she was wit' child and the man she loved married 'er anyway. They sailed 'ere to Spain shortly after the child was born, was a girl. I found them and when I did I stood before them and fired a shot which was meant for 'im but she got in the middle and took the bullet. He got off a shot and got me in me leg. He grabbed his little girl and disappeared. Till I found 'im again and this time my bullet found it's way into his back." He smiled an evil smile and by this time Romi had tears running down her face. "Tha's right pet. I'm ye're real father."  
  
"You're lying! I know who my father is and it's not you!!" She was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Believe what ye want to believe. I'll leave ye be to think things through." With all this said he got up and left the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
Romi threw herself on the bed and cried.  
  
Practice common courtesy. Read and Review ( Thanks! 


	10. All My Fault

Disclaimer: And as the story goes, it's the same as before.  
  
Chapter 10- All My Fault  
  
This was all too much. It couldn't be. Romi knew Martinez had to be lying. But what if he wasn't? What if it was true and she is the daughter of such an evil man? She continued to cry and was feeling as lost as she ever did before. She didn't know what to think. Just then Martinez came back into the room. He looked at her and tried to smile as genuinely as he could. "Do ye believe me? Or are ye goin' to continue thinkin' Sergio Ramos was ye're real father? Either way, it makes no difference to me. Just wanted ye to know the truth. I would never really hurt ye Romi."  
  
She couldn't speak. She looked at him afraid that this might indeed be true.  
  
"Well tomorrow we'll be goin' to get the treasure, and ye'll be accompanying me. So ye'd better get some ..." Before he could finish he was interrupted by gunshots going off. "What the blazes??!!" He turned around and ran towards the commotion leaving the door wide open. Romi saw this as her opportunity to escape but stopped at the door and tried to rationalize everything that just happened.  
  
Outside Jack and his crew were fighting off the other men. Captain Martinez appeared and was shocked at what was happening. Jack saw him and ran to where he was, cutlass in hand. "Where's Romi ye snake? If ye hurt her God help me!"  
  
Martinez quickly removed his cutlass from its sheath. "Maybe ye're little whore has already been thrown to Davey Jones' Locker Sparrow! And ye'll be joinin' 'er shortly." Jack's face became a bright red and he gripped his sword as he struck at Martinez. Both men were engaged in the swordfight, and neither one noticed Romi come onto the deck. With a swift move Jack managed to make Martinez's sword fall to the ground. And before he could make his move Romi screamed, "NO!" She rushed to Jack and stood before him. "Please Jack don't kill him." He was both relieved and shocked to see her.  
  
"What? Have ye gone mad?"  
  
Martinez took this opportunity to take out his pistol and shot Jack. Romi looked on with horror. "JACK!" Martinez ran off. Jack fell to his knees and gripped his side. Blood seeped through his shirt and he fell onto the cold wooden boards of the deck. Romi fell to the ground and placed Jack's head on her knees. "Oh God please no!" She looked about frantically and screamed, "WILL!"  
  
Will quickly turned his head and saw Jack lying on the floor. His eyes widened and he ran to Romi's side. "What happened?"  
  
"Captain Martinez, he shot Jack, this is all my fault!" She was practically hysterical.  
  
"SSHH, calm down. He's still breathing. We have to get him back to the ship. Gibbs!!" Jack's first mate appeared and looked down at his captain. "What happened Will?" "Jack's been shot we have to get him back to the Pearl."  
  
Both men picked Jack up and hurried off the ship. The rest of Jack's crew soon followed, having defeated the others and left them dead or weaponless as they hurried behind their captain.  
  
They finally got to the Pearl. Will and Gibb's took Jack straight to the Captain's quarters and laid him on the bed, Romi followed close behind. Will quickly got to work taking off Jack's shirt to inspect the wound. It had entered his right side and came out the back. Romi had tears streaming down her face. "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"It looks like he just lost a lot of blood. I'm going to bandage him up. We'll just have to wait till he's conscious again." Will did his best cleaning the blood and bandaging him. He then left the room and closed the door. Leaving Romi alone with Jack. Angela ran up to Will frantic. "Will what happened? I heard the other crewmembers say Jack's been shot? Is he alright?"  
  
"I don't know Angie. He lost a lot of blood. I just hope he regains consciousness. Romi is in the room with him. I think she needs to be alone right now. Take her some food later on though ok?"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
Romi sat next to Jack and held his hand. "Jack I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Please wake up." She kissed his hand and laid it back down. She got up and paced the room finally sitting in a chair next to the bed. She kept re-playing the drama she's been through. She fell asleep thinking all these things over.  
  
She awoke a few hours later thanks to the knocking on the door. "Romi? I brought you some food sweetie." It was Angela. She came in and walked over to her placing a tray of food on the table. "Are you alright?" She wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'll be alright. I just don't know what I'm going to do if anything happens to Jack." She looked over at him and saw he was sweating and trembling. Romi got up and placed a hand on his forehead. "Oh my God, he's burning up with a fever. His wound must be infected. Angela go quickly and bring some cool water and a washcloth."  
  
Angela got up and rushed out the room. Romi looked around and saw a bottle of rum on the table. She grabbed it and quickly began to remove the bandages. With a towel she found nearby she doused it with the rum and placed it on his side, taking care to apply pressure since it was still bleeding.  
  
Angela came back in and rushed to Romi's side. "Angie wet the cloth and placed it on his head."  
  
After an hour or so, Jack had calmed down, though he was still warm, it had gotten a little better. Romi bandaged him back up and took over applying the washcloth to his head. Angela got up to leave. "Thank you Angie."  
  
"Don't worry, if you need me just call." She smiled sweetly at Romi and left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
When Romi saw that Jack's fever had gone down considerably she sighed in relief. She sat in the chair and placed her arms on the bed, and after resting her head on them fell into a deep sleep.  
  
WOO HOO 10 chapters up! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	11. She Sang A Song

Disclaimer: nothing, nada zip, zilch  
  
NOTE: I would like to thank my friend Angela for giving me the idea of Martinez portraying himself to be Romi's father. Obviously she is my Angie in the story :)  
  
Chapter 11- She Sang A Song  
  
Morning came and Romi awoke. She lifted her head and looked at Jack. No sign yet of him waking up. She got up and walked to the table and began to pick at the bread that was still on the tray of untouched food Angela had brought in. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Will walked in with Gibbs in tow. "Romi we went to a town doctor and he gave us this to apply to Jack's wound."  
  
"Thank you Will. *sigh* He still has not even moved." She began to sob again and Will wrapped his arms around her to try and bring some sort of comfort to his friend. "He'll be alright. He is after all Captain Jack Sparrow." He smiled at her and for the first time she smiled too. "You're right. He'll be fine. He just needs time to regain his strength, that's all." She hoped her words rang true. Even Gibbs tried his best to say a word or two.  
  
"Aye, our Captain is not one to give up lass. Ye needn't worry."  
  
"Yes I know, thank you Gibbs. By the way, are we to do anything about Captain Martinez? He is still out there and who knows what he has planned."  
  
"Aye lass, we went back to the ship to see if the scoundrel returned but the ship was gone. We have men searching the town though."  
  
"I see. You know he said that he was going to go today to get the treasure. Do you think he may have found the cave?"  
  
"Hhmm." Gibbs thought about this. "Will, I think between you and I we can go back to the cave and make sure the treasure is still there and see if that snake is anywhere to be found."  
  
"Good idea, let's round up the crew and head out there today. Romi, Angela will be here to help you out with whatever you need, and we will leave behind guards to watch the ship."  
  
"Thank you Will. You are such a good friend." She gave him a big hug and walked over to Gibbs and did the same. "You too Gibbs, thanks for everything." She placed a kiss on his cheek and he blushed. "It's no problem Miss Romi."  
  
The men left the room and Romi went back to caring for Jack. She took off his bandage in order to apply the ointment the doctor made. His wound had become a bright red indicating infection. She carefully began to smooth it on and once that was done, re-bandaged him. She walked over to a basin that was filled with water and washed her hands. Angela then walked in.  
  
"Hello sweetie. How do you feel?" A look of concern was on her face. "I'm fine. A little tired and weak but I feel so numb that I hardly notice it."  
  
"I was about to go to the kitchen to make breakfast for the crew. Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Well yes actually if you could re-fill that basin with fresh water? I would do it myself but I just can't leave the room if in any case Jack wakes up."  
  
"Of course. I see you didn't eat the food from last night. You have to eat Romi. I'll bring you some food too when I return."  
  
"Thank you Angie. I don't know what I would do without you." She gave her a hug and Angela left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Romi walked back to Jack's side. He seemed to be in such a deep sleep. She marveled at how tanned his skin was and took the time to look over his various tattoos. She closed her eyes and began to sing a song to him in her Spanish tongue.  
  
Tus ojos lo tienen todo, nada me falta porque son mi bendición.  
  
Tus ojos que tienen mi ausencia,  
  
como dulce y fresco sereno de mar.  
  
Tus ojos son mi equilibrio, son mi libertad.  
  
MÍRAME, DAME FUERZA Y ALIVIO.  
  
MÍRAME, QUE ES LO QUE NECESITO.  
  
MÍRAME, PARA TENERLO TODO  
  
SÓLO BASTA QUEDARME FUNDIDA EN TUS OJOS.  
  
MÍRAME, QUE ES LA PAZ TU MIRADA.  
  
MÍRAME, QUE MI DICHA NO ALCANZA.  
  
MÍRAME, QUE LA LUZ Y LA CALMA  
  
QUE ME BRINDAN TUS OJOS, TRANQUILIZAN MI ALMA.  
  
(English translation) Your eyes hold everything, I need nothing because they are my blessing. Your eyes that see my loneliness, like the fresh, sweet serenity of the sea. Your eyes are my balance, they are my freedom. Look at me, give me strength and comfort. Look at me, cause that's what I need. Look at me, so that I may have everything. All I need is to look into your eyes. Look at me, because your eyes hold my peace. Look at me, because I can't reach you on my own. Look at me, the light and the comfort When your eyes shine on me, calms my soul.  
  
-Gloria Estefan ( Tus Ojos )  
  
Romi opened her eyes and looked at Jack.who was looking right back at her.  
  
"Oh my God Jack! You're awake!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, which cause him to groan in pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you too bad? Can I get you something?" She was talking so fast he could barely understand her.  
  
"Luv, ye need to stop talking so fast, though it appears you do so when you are nervous hhmm?" He gave her a suggestive wink thinking back of that night in the tent, and she couldn't bring herself to get mad at him. "How long were you awake?"  
  
"Long enough to hear that sweet voice singing to me." Romi blushed and began to cry again. "What's wrong luv?"  
  
"I'm just so happy that you're alright." She wrapped her arms around his neck again and clung to him as though at any moment he would be ripped from her arms.  
  
"Well ye can imagine how happy I am that I'm alright too." He said with a chuckle. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Not too long, thank God. Only since yesterday."  
  
"And ye've been here the whole time?"  
  
"Well, yes of course."  
  
".....Thank you."  
  
She gave him a sweet smile and caressed his face with her hand.  
  
"Where's Gibbs?"  
  
"He went with Will and some of the crew to the cave to see if Martinez shows up and make sure the treasure is still there."  
  
Jack's brow furrowed at this. "Speaking of Martinez, why the blazes did ye stop me from killing him?"  
  
Romi's face became crestfallen and she looked down in embarrassment. If it weren't for her stupidity Jack would not be in his present condition. "Actually I wanted to apologize for that, though I know it isn't much for what happened to you. You see, while he had me captive he decided to fill me in as to the fact that he is my father."  
  
Jack looked at her in a state of shock. "Are ye sure luv?"  
  
"That's just it I don't know for sure, but if he is, I just couldn't let him die. I thought maybe you could just hand him over to the Spanish guards."  
  
"And then the Spanish guards could take me in as well. I am a pirate luv, and I don't think they would just let me off cause I brought in another pirate."  
  
"I never thought about that. I'm so sorry Jack." She looked absolutely ashamed.  
  
Jack brought his hand up to her chin and lifted her face till his eyes met hers. "I understand why you did that though. Don't feel bad, please." She looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and felt everything inside her melt. At this moment, she knew for sure that she loved him. But could he love her back? He was a pirate after all. Though she never met one quite like him. She had to tell him, and to hell if he didn't love her back, but she just had to know to ease her mind.  
  
"Jack?" She said in the most desperate voice she could muster.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Whoa long chapter. What will happen next? TILL NEXT TIME!! Same Pirate time, same pirate channel. Oh and read and review please! 


	12. Damn Bloody Woman

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Chapter 12- Damn Bloody Woman  
  
Romi held her breath as those three little words slipped past her lips. Jack's eyes were wide as he held her gaze. His mouth opened to respond. "Romi, I.."  
  
Just then Angela came through the door. "Oh Jack you're awake!" She came in holding a tray with food. "It's so good to see you're ok."  
  
"Thank ye Angela." He laid his head back down on the pillow with relief.  
  
"Romi I brought you some food." She set the tray down on the table. "I'll go re-fill the basin with fresh water." Romi ran up to her. "I'll go with you." She picked up the basin and grabbed Angela by the sleeve as she bolted for the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" She demanded as she was still being dragged. Romi finally let her go but continued walking with the basin in her hands. Her knuckles were white from gripping it so hard. Angela noticed this. "Honey, are you alright?"  
  
"Um actually I don't know." She started to bite her lip.  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
Romi took a deep breath. "I told Jack that I loved him." Angela's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh my God, what did he say?"  
  
"That's just it, before he could answer me, you walked in. And then I didn't know if I even wanted to hear what he had to say."  
  
"Well you're going to have to face him you know?"  
  
"I know, I guess in the moment.I got scared."  
  
"Scared of what? Of what you said or what he'll say?"  
  
"Of what he'll say. When I said it, I didn't care of what his reaction would be, but I guess it was one of those moments you get wrapped up in and don't think about the consequences."  
  
"So then you really do love him, I mean it's only been what 4 days?"  
  
"I know, but I've never felt this way about anyone before Angie."  
  
The two friends just continued on their way re-filling the basin. Talking the whole time. They finally got back to the cabin. "Romi, just be careful with what you say. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I know. We'll see what happens." She looked out into the distance. "Will and the others should be returning tomorrow morning."  
  
"I know, I can't wait till Will comes back, I miss him so much."  
  
Romi looked at her friend and smiled. "You are so lucky Angie."  
  
"It will happen for you too, you'll see." She said knowing what Romi meant. With that they hugged and Romi went back inside the cabin.  
  
She looked over to the bed and saw Jack was asleep. She put down the basin on the table and began eating the food Angela had left for her. Jack, though, was far from sleeping. He was still in a state of shock. He didn't know what to say to her, so how can he face her. The last thing he wanted was to break her heart, but he was a pirate. His only love was his ship. He knew he did feel something for her, but it couldn't be love..or could it? He had to sort these things out in his mind before saying anything.  
  
Jack opened his eyes and looked towards where Romi sat, picking at the food on her tray. She had her back to him. He had to say something, it was still daylight outside and the moon was far from setting. He couldn't just ignore her all day, especially not after her taking care of him. Jack thought about all this, and then he finally spoke up.  
  
"Romi?"  
  
Her back went stiff and she almost stopped breathing. "Yes Jack?" She didn't turn around.  
  
"Come 'ere luv. Please."  
  
She hesitated then she turned her head to the side, and stood up. She thought to herself of why she was letting this bother her so much. She looked him square in the eye and stood in her spot. "Well what is it?"  
  
Jack noticed she was trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. He had to be careful with what he said to her. "I just wanted to talk to you about this morning."  
  
"Look Jack, there's nothing to say. I'm sorry I said it. I think it was just because I was emotional from everything that has happened. Can we forget about it and go back to the way things were?" Her lip trembled a bit but she hoped he didn't notice.  
  
"Please, I just wanted to let you know that." he looked into her hazel eyes. God she was beautiful. KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"Hell and damnation, who is it!" Jack was seemingly upset at the sudden interruption. Angela opened the door, though somewhat slowly and poked her head inside. "Um just wanted to know if you both would like dinner in a little while?"  
  
"I'll go help you Angie." She walked towards the door and turned her head to look at Jack, I'll be back later with your dinner." With that, she walked out with Angela and shut the door.  
  
"Damn it. Bloody woman." Jack stared at the ceiling frustrated not being able to jump up and run after her so he can give her a piece of his mind. He couldn't believe she just got up and left like that. No. He was going to get up and find her and tell her off, that's right. He was Captain Jack Sparrow and nobody treats him like that and gets away with it.  
  
He propped his elbows on the bed and with much difficulty, tried to sit up. He lowered his feet to the floor and stood himself up. A blur of dizziness overcame him and he dropped right back down to the bed. He lay there on his back with his legs dangling over the bed. Once the dizzy spell was gone, he tried again. He stood on his uneasy legs and made for the door. He walked onto his deck and the sun stung his eyes. His crew saw him and began cheering for their Captain, happy to see he was going to be alright. Jack waved to them and continued on his way to the kitchen.  
  
When he finally reached it he walked in and there she was with Angela busy preparing dinner for tonight. Angela was the first to see him and her eyes became wide. "Um someone to see you." Romi looked at her and then towards the doorway and saw Jack. He was holding himself up against the wall, obviously in pain.  
  
"Jack what are you doing?" She ran to him and tried to help. Jack looked at Angela and motioned for her to leave. She did so without a fuss and slipped out the back. As soon as she was gone, Jack grabbed Romi and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her with all his might. She was taken aback at first but settled into the kiss as her arms went around his neck. This was unlike any other kiss she ever felt before, it was possessive and passionate at the same time. His tongue danced across her lips wanting access and she obliged. He pressed his body against hers but winced with pain forgetting about his wound. He pulled back a little, his hand resting on his side, but he continued the kiss not wanting anything to disturb him again. He wanted her to know how he felt and right now this was the only way he knew how. He wasn't one to pour out his feelings in words.  
  
Jack finally pulled himself away but just enough so he can still hold her against him. Romi's breathing was rapid and shallow. She looked into his deep brown eyes and found the answer to her question. A smile danced across her face, Jack returned the smile, having accomplished what he wanted he turned to leave and return to his quarters. He looked back at her and with that famous grin of his, left the kitchen.  
  
I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE LEFT FEEDBACK. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IT REALLY HELPS ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE WAY THE STORY IS GOING. THANKS AGAIN! 


	13. Not Again

Disclaimer: I do not own. DUH!  
  
Chapter 13- Not Again  
  
Romi went back to making dinner with a huge smile plastered on her face. Angela walked back in. "I saw Jack leave. I see by the smile everything must be alright hmm?"  
  
"Yes, everything is wonderful." She sighed heavily and Angela just rolled her eyes as she laughed to herself.  
  
An hour or so later, dinner was finished, served to the crew and the girls had had their portions. Romi fixed up a plate for Jack and was heading back to his cabin. She walked in and he was laying on the bed with his hands across his chest. He lifted his head when he heard her come in. "Thought ye'd never come back luv."  
  
"I wasn't gone that long. How do you feel?" She placed the tray on the table next to the bed.  
  
"Well I shouldn't have gotten up to go after ye, though I'm glad I did." A smirk crept across his face.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, you will never change. And I hope you never do." She sat on the bed next to him and caressed his face with her hand. Jack lifted his hand and grabbed hers, he closed his eyes and gently placed a kiss on each of her fingers. When he opened them he saw that he had caused her to shudder. The kisses had sent a wonderful tingling sensation right up her arm. She opened her eyes and stood straight up off the bed trying to shake off the effects of his kisses. "That'll be enough of that Jack, you need to eat something." She pushed the try closer to him. He felt the pangs of hunger now since he hadn't eaten in almost 2 days, so he welcomed the food and began eating without a fuss. Once he finished Romi picked up the tray and was going to take it back to the kitchen. She walked to door, paused turned around and walked back to Jack. She placed a tender kiss on his warm lips. "What was that for luv? Not that I don't enjoy it mind ye."  
  
"No reason Jack." She smiled at him sweetly and walked back and out the door.  
  
Jack laid on the bed and for the first time, felt genuinely happy. He couldn't quite describe it, but he felt a tightening in his chest whenever he was near her. Feeling content he fell into a deep sleep. A smile stayed on his lips.  
  
Outside, Romi was walking towards the kitchen, it was late and no one seemed to be around. She was taking her time feeling as though she was walking on air. Out of nowhere a hand clamped over her mouth and before she could do anything, felt a tremendous thud on the back of her head. Unconscious, she fell limp into the arms behind her.  
  
What seemed like hours later, Romi awoke. She had a terrible headache and felt nauseous from it. Finally trying to adjust her eyes in the dimly lit room noticed she was in the same room she was in only a day ago. It was Captain Martinez's Cabin!  
  
God no, she thought to herself, not this again. Her world had just taken a huge step backwards. From the way the ship was swaying they must be sailing. Lord knows how long she has been unconscious so who knows how far they are?! She tried to stand but from the ache in her head, a wave of nausea washed over her and she fell right back down. She cried into the pillow feeling like this time everything was hopeless.  
  
Back at the Pearl, Jack awoke and noticed that Romi still had not returned. He was unsure how long he had been asleep, but it was still dark out. Suddenly Gibbs rushed in through the door. "Capt'! Martinez found the treasure and the snake took it all! Seems he docked his ship at the coast where the caves are. We got there just in time to see him sail off."  
  
"Shit, why didn't we think of that?" Jack was visibly irate.  
  
"That's not all of it Capt'. Seems Miss Romi is missing."  
  
Jack's face burned. His hands clenched into fists and drove one of them into the wall next to the bed. He raised himself up and off the bed with the little strength he had, though he didn't feel the pain that seared in his side.  
  
"Get the crew and the ship ready we sail immediately. Once we find Captain Martinez no mistakes will be made. I want him brought to me alive so I can have the pleasure of killing him myself."  
  
Jack stormed out of the room with Gibbs right behind him. "Where's Will?"  
  
"Went to check on Angela sir. Ah there he is."  
  
Will came out onto deck and went right up to Jack. "Do you think Martinez took Romi?"  
  
"I'm sure of it. We are to set sail. No ship can outrun the Black Pearl. He turned to his crew and yelled, "Aweigh anchor!"  
  
The crew went right to work getting the ship set to sail. Within minutes the Black Pearl set off into the vast ocean. Jack stood at the helm, holding himself up with the wheel of his ship. Will stood next to him. "You want me to help you Jack? You seem to be in pain?"  
  
"No! I'm fine." He face was determined to stay where he was, though he knew he couldn't for too long. The pain was starting to become too much for him to handle. "Perhaps it would be best for me to rest a while, I need to re-gain my strength. Can you manage taking over the wheel?" He asked Will. "Of course."  
  
"As soon as we have sight of his ship, call me."  
  
"Sure Jack, just go, everything will be fine."  
  
Jack put a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of thanks and walked back to his cabin.  
  
Laying back on his bed, he closed his eyes and tried his best to keep the tears that were stinging at them at bay. It wasn't fair that the happiness he had felt was ripped away from him. What if this time Martinez killed her? She had said he was her father, but was that enough to keep him from hurting her? God help him if he did.  
  
Read and review, I am posting 2 chapters up today. YAY! 


	14. A Dream & A Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC.  
  
Chapter 14- A Dream & A Nightmare  
  
Will stood at the helm. The sun had begun to set and the only time he left his post was to eat. Gibbs appeared next to him. "Go rest up lad. I'll take over"  
  
"Thanks Gibbs. Call me if you need me."  
  
"Aye."  
  
Will went to his cabin, where Angela was pacing back and forth nervously. He walked in and shut the door. "Angie calm down, we'll find Romi."  
  
"What if he killed her already?" She asked in a panicked voice. She was wringing her hands together. Will walked up to her and placed his hands on hers. His were warm and comforting. "He didn't kill her. She'll be alright, she's strong." He gently placed kisses on her knuckles. She felt better. She moved into his arms and he bent down to kiss her. They moved to the bed and lay down. Angela began unbuttoning his shirt, once she had it off, she laid her head on his warm chest. She felt so protected and safe when she was with him.  
  
Will brought her face up to his and kissed her gently. He began to unbutton her shirt and gently moved his hands over her skin causing her to get goose bumps all over. He took her place on top and while kissing her, finished undressing both of them. Angela moved her hands over his chest, marveling at how chiseled it was. Will trailed kisses from her collarbone to her navel. She shivered beneath him and arched her back at the sensations he made her feel.  
  
He brought his head back up and kissed her fully on the mouth. She parted her lips and licked at his. He smiled between their kisses, loving it when she licked at his lips like that. He lowered himself and entered her slowly at first and once he was fully inside began even, rhythmic thrusts that made her moan his name out loud. Their bodies clung to each other as Will felt her reach her climax. He gave a few more thrusts and spilled his seed. He collapsed onto her and laid his head on her chest. Angela ran her fingers through his hair and smiled contentedly as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jack sat up in his bed. Only able to sleep in short spurts, and when he did sleep he would keep having nightmares about Romi. In the last dream, he could see Romi on the edge of a ship, he tried to get to her but when he got closer she was pushed over by a dark figure. He looked over the railing and there was no water only darkness and Romi was falling into it reaching towards him. He awoke dripping in sweat. He couldn't handle this anymore. He felt helpless not being able to move about normally. The pain in his side was subsiding but he needed to stay in bed as long as possible before reaching the Night Princess. He was going to save Romi even if it meant risking his own life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the room Romi had fallen asleep. When she awoke she no longer had nausea, only a painful bump on the back of her head. She didn't even bother to lift her head. She felt a sinking feeling of hopelessness in the pit of her stomach. Just then Martinez walked through the door. She didn't even bother looking up at him.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the whore of a daughter I have. How does y'er head feel?" He laughed at her discomfort, but gave a snarl when she didn't even answer him.  
  
"What's wrong whore? Are ye missin' y'er precious Jack Sparrow? Ye'll be missin' more of 'im once I kill that stinkin' dog."  
  
At this, Romi let out a laugh. "You think you can kill Jack?" Her head still on the pillow.  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Well you're forgetting one very important thing mate."  
  
"And wha's tha'?"  
  
"He's Captain Jack Sparrow." Her lips curled into a smile and now she lifted her head to look at him. "Savvy?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
He walked up to her and with the back of his hand slapped her hard across her face. Romi grabbed her cheek in pain. She didn't move or say anything to him.  
  
"Tha's was I thought." He said as he smiled. "Once we reach land and I'm sure Capt' Sparrow won't find me, I won't be needin' ye anymore. I s'pose since ye're such a whore anyway, I can use ye to make me some money." He stormed out the room and slammed the door. She heard the key lock her in.  
  
Romi's stomach turned at what he was suggesting. She'd rather die than let this happen to her. First chance she gets, she's going to try and make a run for it, if not die trying.  
  
There's Chapter 14 for ya'll. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY READERS THAT HAVE REVIEWED! YOU MAKE MY DAY!! 


	15. Approaching Fast

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah NO  
  
Chapter 15- Approaching Fast  
  
The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon. Jack lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Will and Angela were busy getting up and dressed. Gibbs stood at the helm looking out into the ocean. It was a very quiet time on the Black Pearl. All that could be heard was the waves splashing against the hulls of the ship and the few occasional creaks of the wood when someone walked on the deck.  
  
The silence was broken by a loud yell from a young pirate sitting in the crow's nest. "Mr. Gibbs! I have the Night Princess in view sir!"  
  
Gibbs turned his head up to look at the boy and then swiftly turned around to look in the direction he was pointing at. He could see a faint outline in the distance but could barely see it without the help of a telescope. "Mr. Cotton!" The pirate appeared quickly. "Take over the wheel mate, I'm going to tell the Capt' we have the Night Princess in sight." Mr. Cotton nodded and took the wheel.  
  
Gibbs got to Jack's cabin and knocked. "Come in."  
  
Gibbs walked in and saw that his captain was already getting dressed. Jack looked up at him. "I heard the lad mate. I'm going to the helm."  
  
Gibbs nodded in approval but was still uncertain about his health. "Are ye sure ye're goin' to be alright Jack?"  
  
Jack looked at him sternly. "I appreciate your concern Mr. Gibbs but I am the Captain of this ship and I belong at the helm. Understood?"  
  
"Aye Capt'."  
  
Jack placed his tri-corner hat on his head and walked out of his cabin with Gibbs right behind him. He had felt much better, and he was able to move about more freely. It still hurt a bit but it was nothing he couldn't handle.  
  
He arrived at the wheel. "Thank ye Mr. Cotton, that will be all." He promptly took out his telescope and searched the ocean for the ship. It came into view and he squinted his eyes as hate began to fill him. They were approaching fast. He knew his Pearl would never let him down. "Gibbs, as soon as we reach the ship I want to bring the Pearl as close as possible so we can board them. Have the crew ready with their pistols and swords and I want the cannons loaded and at the ready. Once we take them over and our crew is back safely on the Pearl, I want their ship destroyed."  
  
"Aye Capt'." Gibbs turned on his heel and left, shouting orders to the crew.  
  
Will appeared at Jack's side. "I heard we're approaching Captain Martinez's ship?"  
  
"Aye, we are. We should reach them in less than an hour. We'll take them on the starboard side." He shot an eye in Will's direction. "Ye ready for a good sword fight young William?"  
  
Will looked at him with fire in his eyes. "I most certainly am." His hand rested on the grip of his cutlass. "I'm sure you want us to leave Martinez for you to kill?"  
  
"Aye, the pleasure of killing him will be mine, to be sure." His hands rested on the wheel as he glared towards the ship.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Romi had been awake for some time. She stood by the window staring out at the ocean, wishing and praying silently that a miracle would save her. She lifted her hand and touched the glass she was looking through. She noticed the window had hinges and dared pray she would be able to open it. It did! She swung it open and poked her head out. There was a small ledge she could stand on. She turned her head and saw one of the boats hanging nearby. If she could only reach that boat she'd be home free. She turned around and ran to the door looking through the glass on the door making sure no one was coming near.  
  
She went back to the window and using a chair to step up on, crawled through the opening. She stepped down onto the ledge and held on, her back sprawled against the wall of the ship. With tiny steps, she made her way towards the boat. The rocking of the ship was making it hard to move too much at one time so she held on to anything she could get her hands on. She took a step and felt her foot was trapped between the two pieces of the wooden ledge she was standing on. She couldn't get her foot to move, no matter how hard she pulled, and she couldn't pull too hard or she would surely fall into the ocean. She looked up, the railing wasn't too far off, if anyone got close they would see her for sure. Her only hope was to get her shoe off. There was a piece of loose rope hanging near her. She grabbed it and while holding on, managed to bend down enough so she can reach her shoe, using her fingers she pulled it off. She stood straight up and started towards the boat again. She heard yelling suddenly and the captain was shouting orders.  
  
"Git the cannons loaded ye dogs, the Pearl is comin' fast!"  
  
Could it be? Jack had found her? Romi had to get on deck, but she would wait for the ship to stop so she could climb out over the railing. With the rocking of the ship she would fall.  
  
THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING AS THEY MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE ( 


	16. Don't Be Too Long Jack

Disclaimer: still nada Chapter 16- Don't Be Too Long Jack  
  
Romi was still hanging on as the Pearl approached them on the opposite side. She heard the first of the cannon shots being fired. She decided to wrap that loose piece of rope around her wrist in case the ship got hit and she had something to hold her.  
  
On the Pearl, Jack, Will and the crew were readying themselves to board the Night Princess. Will made sure Angela stayed in the cabin, though she put up a fight, she promised she would stay. As soon as they were close enough they swung over to the other ship. Jack ordered 3 men to search for the gold as he got into the first swordfight with an opposing crewmember. His eyes searched for Martinez and he found him engaged in a swordfight with one of his crewmembers. He ran his sword into the pirate he was fighting and made his way to the Captain. When he reached him he motioned for the other pirate to leave.  
  
Jack stood glaring at Martinez. "Where's Romi?"  
  
"That be none of ye're concern Sparrow." The two men were circling each other.  
  
Romi finally decided she needed to get out there. She reached for the railing and using the rope she held, managed to grab on and pull herself up and over the railing. There were fights going on everywhere. A pirate lay dead near her, she quickly grabbed the sword he still held in his cold hand, and ran onto the deck hoping to find Jack. She spotted Will and went up to him. He saw her and quickly put his arms around her while he moved her away from the fights. "Are you alright Romi?"  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry, remember I grew up on a pirate ship, I had experience with a sword. Where's Jack?"  
  
Will's eyes motioned to the edge of the ship where Jack and Martinez still stood, apparently talking about something. She got up and ran over to them.  
  
"What do you want with Romi Martinez? You know as well as I that ye're not really her father."  
  
Martinez laughed out loud. "So she bought it did she? Of course she is not my daughter, that little whore belongs to Ramos, and the only thing I'll be getting from 'er is the money I'll git from selling 'er off to any man who'll have 'er. Want to be the first to pay me Sparrow?"  
  
Jack's face reddened, he lifted his sword and brought it down hard to meet Martinez's sword. Nearby Romi stood, her eyes wide. She heard the whole thing and now tears welled up in her eyes. How stupid she had been to believe him, she almost cost Jack his life. She snapped out of it and stood watching the two men fighting. Jack had the advantage, backing the evil captain into a corner. Martinez caught sight of Romi and having been distracted Jack took the opportunity and struck him in the belly with his cutlass. Martinez fell to his knees and Jack removed his sword from him as he dropped onto the deck. Jack turned around and saw Romi. His face seemed to brighten and she ran and clung to him. He brought her into his embrace and buried his face into her hair. Romi opened her eyes and saw Martinez reach for his gun and take aim with a shaky hand. She reached into Jack's coat brought out his pistol and fired it, shooting him right in the head. Jack spun around and looked at him, now as sure as ever that he was dead.  
  
From the Pearl, the lookout boy yelled, "Captain! The Interceptor is approaching!" Jack looked out into the horizon and saw they were close. He would be arrested for sure. His crew has by now taken over the Night Princess having killed off the remaining crew. The three that Jack ordered to find the gold, apparently did find it and were busy trying to get the trunks onto the Pearl. He knew that the English Navy would eventually catch up to his ship and not only confiscate the gold but hang every one of his crew.  
  
There was only one thing to do. He had to give himself up and stay on the Night Princess, while the Navy took him prisoner, his crew could take the Pearl and get away. Jack looked at Romi. "Wait 'ere luv."  
  
He walked up to Will and whispered something in his ear. Will's face became white, and hesitated before nodding in approval to Jack and he went off to find Gibbs to relay the message. Jack made his way back to Romi and grabbed her hand as he led her to the edge of the rail across from the Black Pearl.  
  
"I want ye to go over to the Pearl with Will. I need to stay 'ere and make sure the gold and the crew get over safely, savvy?"  
  
Not really sure what he meant, she agreed. "Don't be too long Jack."  
  
Jack smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I won't be."  
  
Romi went over to Will who was ready with a rope to swing back over to the Pearl. She held on to Will but looked back over her shoulder to Jack, who just stood looking at her. He mouthed the words "I love you" to her. She smiled and mouthed the words "I know" back at him. Jack gave her a wink and turned back to helping his crew with the gold. Will swung over and made it onto the deck. He began to help the others getting the gold across.  
  
Angela came out of her room and ran up to Romi and the two friends hugged. They stood together watching as the last of the gold made it's way onto the Pearl. The Interceptor was almost upon them. All the crew were back on their ship except for Jack who stood on the deck of the Night Princess. He nodded to Will and Gibbs who nodded back at their Captain, and they began to cut to the ropes that held the Pearl to the other ship.  
  
Romi yelled at Will and Gibbs. "What are you doing? Jack's still over there!" She looked out at Jack who was just staring out at the Interceptor. The Black Pearl was already making its way out into the ocean. Jack began to wave his arms at the Interceptor. Romi started to scream and cry. "No we have to go back! We can't just leave him! Go Back!"  
  
Will had to grab her and try to restrain her. "It's what he wanted Romi. We would all be caught if he didn't stay behind."  
  
"I don't care! They'll kill him! We can't just let them take Jack!"  
  
Romi was hysterical. Angela came over and tried to calm her down. She put her head on her friend's shoulder and cried. Angela led her away from the deck and into the cabin.  
  
The Interceptor finally reached the Night Princess and several navy members swung over to the other ship. The grabbed Jack and placed him in shackles. They returned to their ship with Jack and led him to the Commodore. "Well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please." He said with a half smile.  
  
"Well Captain Sparrow, you are under arrest by order of the king of England. Being as you are a pirate we are to bring you in at once to Port Royal where you'll be hung for your many crimes. Gillette, take him to the cell below."  
  
Gillette grabbed him by his arm and led him below deck. They reached the cell and he was pushed in as he locked the door. He then turned on his heel and left back up the stairs.  
  
Jack sat on the floor on his cell. He knew they would never be able to catch up to his Pearl and as long as his crew and Romi were safe, he was content with his decision. Now he just had to wait till they reached Port Royal, where he had nowhere to go but to the gallows.  
  
OOH SAD WAY TO LEAVE A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!! 


	17. Port Royal

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed Chapter 17- Port Royal 2 weeks have passed. The Interceptor was just docking into Port Royal. The sun has begun to rise over the ocean tinting the blue sky with a hint of orange. Jack lay on the floor of his cell on his back asleep, his hands across his chest. He awoke at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. His eyes opened. Two guards stood at the door of his cell opening the lock.  
  
"Let's go Sparrow."  
  
Jack stood up and swaggered out of the cell. His wrists were still in the shackles and since they never once took them off, were bleeding and raw. The two soldiers had him by his arms as they led him up the stairs and out onto the deck where Commodore Norrington stood waiting. He glanced at Jack and without a word, started to walk off the ship with Jack being led behind him.  
  
Port Royal was just starting to wake. Shop owners were opening their businesses for the day, a few kids running through the streets. All in all it was quiet in the town, and as the Royal Navy made down the streets towards the prison cells, people stared and glared at the pirate captain that was being led by Norrington. Jack didn't care though. He held his head high and swayed his hips as he walked. No one was going to break the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, especially not the insufferable Commodore Norrington. He would never give the Commodore that pleasure.  
  
They arrived at the prison and was literally thrown into the cell. Norrington stood at the opening with his hands behind his back and a cocky grin. "Well it would appear that Captain Jack Sparrow has reached his end. You're appointment with the noose will not be withheld for much longer. Today, mark my words, before the sun sets, I will see you hang from the gallows."  
  
Jack looked at the Commodore dead in the eye and with his own cocky grin replied, "We'll just see about that....Commodore." He emphasized the last word with a hint of disgust in his voice.   
  
Norrington glared back at him and stepped out of the cell. "Gillette I want this prison heavily guarded and if in any case someone is stupid enough to try and free him from this cell, shoot them dead on sight."  
  
"Yes sir Commodore."  
  
They left Jack alone in the prison. He stood staring out the small window with bars on them. In the distance he saw tattered black flags on a dark ship, docked near the edge of a cliff, far enough away that it wouldn't be seen from the docks of the town. A smile curled on his lips.   
  
Back on the Pearl, Will gathered Gibbs, Romi and Angela together on a small row boat and made way for the Island. Will was worried about Angie, she had been sick as of late, but she refused to stay on the Black Pearl. They were silent, not a one of them said a word as Will and Gibbs rowed the boat towards the shore where no one would see them. They finally made it and each one got out and pulled the boat onto the beach. They snuck about town till they got to the Commodore's house. Will snuck to a window while the others hid behind some large bushes.  
  
He stood at the window for some time till it seemed he saw the person he was waiting for. He knocked on the window trying to get that person's attention and motioned for them to come outside. He turned around and went back to the others. "Who are we waiting for?" Romi asked.  
  
"An old friend that I think may be able to help us."  
  
Suddenly a woman appeared at the spot where Will had been by the window turning her head this way and that looking for him. She had beautiful light brown hair that hung in perfect curls down her back just above her small waist. She was very lovely.  
  
Will whistled to her to get her attention, she saw him and ran over.   
  
"Will what are you doing here?"   
  
"I need your help Elizabeth. The Commodore has arrested Jack. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
Angela cocked an eyebrow at the mention of Elizabeth's name, and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She knew this was Will's Elizabeth, and seeing how beautiful she was made her feel somewhat self conscious. She didn't know what was wrong with her, her emotions were all over the place lately.  
  
"James arrested Jack? No I had no idea. I knew there was to be a hanging today but I did not know it would be for him."   
  
Romi paled when she heard about the hanging. "What time is the hanging?"  
  
"At dusk I believe."   
  
Will was deep in thought. "Elizabeth do you think you can get into the prison cell where Jack is?"   
  
"I'll try, but considering it is Jack in there, it may be quite difficult even for me to get in."   
  
"Please try." Romi had tears in her eyes that were now going down her face.   
  
Will introduced Romi and Angela to Elizabeth. She looked at Angela when he said that she was his fiancé. "Oh. Nice to meet you." She gave a half smile then turned her attention back to Will. "I will go at once and see if I can get in. Meet me at the bar a block from the prison in an hour."   
  
Will shook his head and they got up to leave. Elizabeth went back into her house to have her maid Maria assist her with going to the cell. The two women got ready and left the house together and started to walk up into the town and towards the prison. When they reached it, they noticed there were several soldiers guarding the entrance. Elizabeth held her head up and walked right up to Gillette.   
  
"I'm here to see Captain Sparrow Gillette."  
  
"Sorry madam, but the prison, for now, is off to any and all civilians."   
  
"Well I'm not just any civilian Gillette. The Commodore is my husband, so I must ask you to allow me in."   
  
Gillette began to feel uneasy about the situation. "The Commodore has given me strict orders to not allow anyone in."   
  
"Sir I am about to reach my wits end. If I have to disturb my husband for something like this I don't think he would be very happy, you have nothing to worry about I assure you, I just want to talk to him."   
  
Gillette hesitated then stood aside to let them pass. Elizabeth and Maria walked in and down the stairs where the cells were. Jack was laying on the floor amidst piles of hay. He looked up at hearing the footsteps and was shocked at who he saw. "Elizabeth? What are you doin' 'ere?"   
  
"Will came to find me and told me you had been arrested. I'm here to help."   
  
"How are you goin' to help me? The place is surrounded by soldiers."   
  
Elizabeth gave a mischievous smile and pulled out a pair of keys for the cell. Jack's eyes widened and his face lit up, but only for a moment. "And what am I s'possed to do just walk right out the front door? Or perhaps ye're goin' to hide me in underneath that bodice of yours?"   
  
"Very funny Jack. Now listen up. I'm going to leave the keys here with you, we are going to go back and get Will and the others. After we leave in about a half an hour we will create a distraction to get some of the soldiers to run and help us. Here take this." She handed him a dagger she pulled from under her dress that had been strapped to her thigh. "Do you think you could handle yourself with a few soldiers?"   
  
"Lass, I'm Capt..."   
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, yes I know, I know." She said as she finished his sentence. Jack just looked annoyingly at her for having mocked him.   
  
"Anyway, you'll know when to escape when you hear a woman scream. That will be your cue."   
  
He nodded.   
  
"By the way Jack. That girl that was with Will, Romi I believe her name is. What is she to you?"   
  
Jack's face softened at the mention of Romi's name. "She's here? With Will? Is she alright?"   
  
Elizabeth gave a knowing smile. "She seems fine, just worried about you." She turned and left up the stairs with her maid in tow.   
  
Jack felt his chest puff with pride. It amazes him that a woman would care so much about him. He lay back down on the floor staring at the ceiling with a genuine smile spread on his face.   
  
Elizabeth and Maria walked out of the prison and onto the street. Maria had a worried look. "Maam, do you really think it wise what you're about to do? He is nothing more than a pirate."   
  
"That pirate is a good man and has saved my life more than once. I owe him."   
  
Not wanting to continue questioning her employer, Maria just nodded.   
  
They walked into the bar and sat at a table. Minutes later Will, Gibbs, Angela and Romi walked in, spotted them and sat at the table with Elizabeth and her maid. She told them that she went to Jack and gave him the keys and the dagger. "I think it would be best to try and get one of these men in this bar riled up and get him to come after me out of the bar in sight of the prison. The soldiers will have to come to my rescue. Will and Gibbs can help Jack with any remaining guards left at the prison entrance."   
  
They nodded in approval. Will spoke up, "Angela and Romi can wait for us at the boat and have it ready to go when we get there."   
  
"Aye, and if by any chance we don't make it, stick by the pirate's code." Gibbs reminded them, Angela looked confused not knowing what he meant, but Romi understood.   
  
Romi and Angela stood up and walked out the bar to get to the boat. Will and Gibbs walked out after them to find a hiding spot where the soldiers would not see them. Looking around they ducked behind a cart carrying barrels that stood off to the side of the prison. Elizabeth and Maria sat at the table, and once they finished scouring the entire bar, Elizabeth's eyes fell on a particularly drunk and dirty man sitting near the bartender. She started to give him flirty looks trying to entice him. He looked right at her and gave her a toothless smile, which made her shudder in disgust but tried not to show it. She leaned in to whisper something to Maria, to which she nodded in approval. Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the man. Began a conversation with him, obviously still flirting but then she slapped him across the face. The man stood up very annoyed with her. She made for the door and walked out into the street. The drunk followed her. "Come 'ere ye dirty l'il tease." He grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, spun her around and tried to kiss her. She began screaming and Maria ran out the door and towards the prison.   
  
The gaurds heard the scream, so did Jack who began to fumble with the keys trying to get it into the lock. Maria came into view of the soldiers and yelled, "Help please, the Commodore's wife is being attacked!"   
  
MORE TO COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! MANY MANY THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! R&R!!! 


	18. Get To The Boat

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 18- Get To The Boat

Will and Gibbs heard Elizabeth scream. There were 7 soldiers guarding the prison. Four of them took off after Maria who led them to Elizabeth, which left 3 soldiers standing at the entrance. Will and Gibbs each took aim at two and shot them dead.

At this point, the remaining soldier held his rifle at the ready, turning this way and that to see who was shooting. Jack appeared behind him, tapped him on the shoulder and when the guard turned around, punched him square in the face. He fell at Jack's feet. Will and Gibbs ran over to him.

"Well it's about bloody time! Were 'ave you two been?" Jack said sarcastically.

"No time for small talk Jack, we have to get to the boat that's waiting for us to get back to the Black Pearl. You go with Gibbs, I'm just going to make sure Elizabeth is alright." Will said as he made off back towards where Elizabeth was. 

Jack and Gibbs snuck off trying to lay as low as possible so that they wouldn't be seen.

Will reached the corner where he could hide that was near the bar they were at. The soldiers had the dirty drunk in shackles and were obviously going to take him to the prison. Elizabeth stood with Maria watching. She caught sight of Will and winked at him. Will smiled and mouthed the words "Thank you" to her. To which she just gave a small nod and turned her attention back to what was happening with the drunk. 

That was Will's cue to get out of there. He snuck off to find the others and get to the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Romi and Angela stood by the boat waiting anxiously. Angela turned to Romi to ask, "What did Mr. Gibbs mean when he said, 'stick to the pirate's code'?"

"It means that any man that falls behind, is left behind."

"So if they don't make it, we're to just leave them here and save ourselves?" Angela asked not happy at this news.

"That's pretty much what it means." She turned her head to look at Angela. "I don't like it either Angie, but what if they find us here as well? Then we'll all be hung."

Angela looked down at the floor. "I pray to God they make it then. How much longer do we wait?"

Romi looked up at the sky. "We'll wait till the sun sets which should be a good 30 minutes more."

Angela nodded her head in approval, though she was worried about Will and if anything should happen to him. She placed her hands against her stomach and sighed. She might, at this moment, be carrying his child, and it was important that if she is indeed pregnant, she had to protect herself first.

* * *

Jack and Gibbs were almost there. Ducking this way and that so as not to be seen. Gibbs had broken the shackles that held Jack's wrists by pointing his pistol at the middle of the chain and the bullet snapped them clean through. They slipped into an alley when they heard voices. They stood by as Norrington came into view with several soldiers following. "Mullroy, take your men and search the town, see if you can find him. Groves, you and your men come with me to the docks. If his friends are here, we'll make sure they never leave this port alive."

Jack became furious. He has had enough of this man and his constant meddling. He whispered something to Gibbs and before his first mate could argue with him, jumped out in front of the Commodore, cutlass in hand. The men behind Norrington aimed their rifles at him. Gibbs, as quickly as he could stepped out from the darkness of the alley with his pistol pointed straight at the Commodore's head. "Tell your men to lower their weapons or I'll shoot a bullet between ye're eyes."

Norrington glared at them both. "Lower your weapons men." They hesitated but did as they were told. Jack gave him a vengeful look. "I think we should settle this right now James. Me and you. I know how much ye hate me. And believe me I feel the same 'bout you. So let's end this." 

Norrington pulled out his sword and took his stance. "With pleasure Sparrow."

The two men began the fight, each bringing their swords down so hard it would throw them off balance at times. They were obviously fighting with all the hatred they felt for each other. You could see it just by looking at them. They went on for several minutes that seemed more like hours. Norrington flung his sword through the air and the blade sliced Jack's arm, which caught him off guard and forced him to fall backwards. Norrington kicked his cutlass out of his hand.

Will appeared then. He went to stand next to Gibbs. Jack sat on the floor and Norrington had his sword pointed at Jack's face. "The great Captain Jack Sparrow. It would appear I am about to win this fight. I always knew I would kill you eventually."

Jack was breathing hard and had sweat dripping down his face. He gave a menacing look right back at Norrington. "This would be the part where I say, you will always remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, too bad for you, it won't ring true this time." Norrington brought his sword up in the air and quick as lightning Jack stood on one knee, grabbed the Commodore's hand and with Norrington's own sword brought it backwards and into his chest. Jack looked over his shoulder at James, whose eyes were wide with disbelief. "Almost." He said as he taunted him.

Norrington fell backwards dead on the ground, his eyes stared coldly into the sky. Groves and his men were shocked. Gibbs now held his pistol at the Captain of the Royal Navy. "Ye're men better not try anything stupid or ye will be next. Jack, go with Will to the boat, I'll hold them off here."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Gibbs I order you to come with us."

"Nay Jack, we won't make it all of us. The ship needs it's Captain and there are two lovely lasses waiting for ye both. Go before I shoot ye meself."

Jack looked at his first mate and longtime friend. Will was also in shock over Gibbs being left behind, but he was right. They would never make it. Jack gave him one last look, Will grabbed him by the arm, "Let's go before the girls leave."

They started to make a run for it and Jack turned around again, hoping that some miracle would save him, but he knew it wouldn't happen. They disappeared and Gibbs still held his pistol in the air at Groves' head. He smirked at the pirate. "There is nowhere to go, surrender at once."

"I will as soon as I'm sure they got away. The last thing I need now is for you and ye're men to get to them and me havin' done all this for no good reason."

Back at the boat, Romi and Angela were now concerned, the sun had set and no sign of them. Both had tears in their eyes as they began to push the boat into the water. They jumped in and began to row towards the ship. Neither wanting to say a word. But just then Jack and Will came running waving their hands in the air. Romi and Angela couldn't believe their eyes. "Oh my God! It's them!" They started to row back and suddenly, numerous shots were heard. Jack fell to the sand on his knees, his eyes wide in horror. "NO!" His eyes welled up with tears. His best friend and first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, was dead.

SNIFF SNIFF. I KNOW THAT WAS SAD. BUT THERE WILL BE HAPPIER TIMES. READ AND REVIEW!!


	19. Back On The Pearl

Disclaimer: I can only dream.

Chapter 19- Back On The Pearl

The sound of gun shots alarmed the girls. Will stood next to Jack, seemingly out of breath at what just occurred. Jack had his hands balled up in fists and pressed against his eyes. Romi and Angela rowed up to the beach, jumped out of the boat and walked up to Will and Jack. Will brought Angie into his embrace and laid his head on the top of hers as she leaned into his chest.

Romi came up next to Jack and kneeled by him. She pulled him into her arms and he buried his face into her hair. He held her tightly. 

Noticing that Gibbs wasn't with them, Romi turned her head to look at Will and questioned him with her eyes. He swallowed hard before answering. "The Royal Navy shot Gibbs. He held them at bay so that we could get away."

Romi and Angela were visibly upset as each had her own set of tears streaming down their faces. Romi sobered quickly thinking they could find them at any moment.

"We have to leave, they're still looking for you and we have yet to row back to the Pearl."

Will and Angela walked quietly to the boat. Jack stood up and tried hard to keep a straight face. "Right then. Let's get out o' 'ere." He put his arm around Romi and both walked to the boat as well. 

They began rowing and were halfway to the Pearl when suddenly cannon shots were heard and a huge splash of water appeared near them, soaking them completely. The Royal Navy were trying to blow them out of the water. The crew on the Pearl were watching the whole time and were now bringing the ship closer to them. When they were close enough Latch threw out a rope for them. Each one jumped out of the boat and into the ocean and began swimming to reach the rope. Another cannon shot was heard and this time found it's way right into the boat were they were only seconds before. Jack reached the rope and waited for the others to catch up. He tied the rope around Angela first. She was hoisted into the air and before she even reached the deck, another rope was thrown out. Romi went next then Will and Jack.

The Royal Navy were busy trying to get the Dauntless ready to sail, but before they could, the Black Pearl was already well on it's way and disappeared into the horizon.

Romi and Angela sat huddled together on the deck with a blanket around each of them. Will came up to them and sat next to Angela. "Are you girls alright?"

They were both shivering and began to laugh together. Angela answered, "Well, we're wet, cold and tired. Yes we're doing just wonderfully." She managed to say through trembling lips.

Will laughed lightly seeing them huddled under their blankets with just their faces peeking out. 

"How are you feeling Angie? Still nauseas?" Will asked suddenly.

Angela straightened when he said. She still had to tell him about her possible pregnancy. She stood up and grabbed Will by his hand. "Come on let's go to our cabin, I have to discuss something with you." She looked back at Romi who had a worried look on her face, and gave her a wink. Romi's eyes went wide and a smile crept across her face. She nodded and watched them leave the deck. She turned to look for Jack who had been relaying the news of Gibbs' death to the crew. She spotted him at his wheel and stood up to go next to him with her blanket still around her. It was very quiet back on the Pearl. The ocean was calm as though it knew that Gibbs was gone and was paying its respect in his honor. Jack felt Romi's presence and turned his head to look at her, the trinkets in his hair clinking against each other. He looked so sad and it tore her inside to see him like this. 

She held her hand out to him and he took it graciously, placing her palm against the side of his cheek. She stroked his skin with her thumb and he closed his eyes relishing in the feeling of being loved by this woman. "Thank you." He managed to whisper.

"For what Jack?"

"For just being here." He smiled at her and then called for Mr. Cotton to take over the wheel.

He walked back to his cabin with Romi. They both changed into some drier clothes and went to bed. Jack just laid with his head in her lap as she talked. It seemed to soothe him. She was telling him about Angela and how it seems she was pregnant and how wonderful it was since they are getting married when they return to Spain. She went on and on and he never once opened his mouth to say anything. Finally he just started laughing. Romi cocked her eyebrow and looked at him.

"And what's so funny?"

"It's j'est amazin' at how much ye can say in such a short time and with no help at all." He laughed even harder now. Romi wasn't amused and just sat there watching him laugh all by himself. It wasn't long, though, before she too started laughing with him. "Well I'm glad that you're feeling better Jack, even though it is at my expense." She chuckled.

He stopped laughing but still had a huge smile on his face. The room was lit by a candle that was by the bed and he marveled at the way it glowed upon her skin. They just looked at each other now. Jack lifted his head and brushed a kiss softly across her lips. "Romi?"

"Yes Jack?" 

"How would ye feel if I asked ye to stay wit' me on the Pearl?" 

Romi looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean? After we return to Spain you want me to leave with you again?"

"Well yeah. I must admit, ye do entertain me and I love havin' ye wit' me."

"So you want me to stay because I entertain you? Is that what you're saying?" She asked her arms crossing across her chest.

Jack knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how. This wasn't something he was accustomed to and never had to say anything like this before. He began to fidget trying to find the right words. 

"Well Jack Sparrow? Is that all I am? Entertainment?"

He finally just smiled, golden teeth and all. Then softened as he replied to her. "Ye're more than that luv. And I want ye to be at my side for always."

Up went the eyebrow again. "Jack are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He couldn't stand it anymore. "Damn it all woman! Yes I am trying to ask ye to be my wife."

Romi's face lit up and her arms went around his neck. "Of course I will!"

Jack smiled and felt relief as he finally just said it. And he felt.........really good. With eager fingers, his hands went into her hair and brought his lips down onto hers. 

Desire shot through them as the kiss grew more passionate His mouth was warm and inviting. They quickly shed their clothes and returned to their kiss. They were both on their knees on the bed facing each other. Her skin quivered as his hands explored her body concentrated on finding her most sensitive spots. She placed her hands on his head, entwining her fingers in his hair as he lowered it to trace his tongue along her collarbone. He looked up at her and saw the yearning in her face. He kissed her again and laid her down on the bed and leaned his body against hers. His skin was so hot from the passion, he felt as though he might burst. He continued to trace kisses from her neck down to her navel as he filled his hands with her breasts. Feeling as though she couldn't take it anymore she opened her eyes and looked at him with fierce desire. "Jack, I want you now."

He was more than willing to give in to her request. She opened her legs to him and he brought himself down and entered her slowly. Her arms and legs went around him as he began his heaving thrusts. The urgency building, her body yearned for more. The pleasurable sensations overwhelmed her.

He moaned as he felt the surges of warmth run through his body. She clung to him as he felt him go over the edge and feeling his release, her own body quaked and shook with his.

They were quiet now, laying together, their hearts beating as though they were one.

ALRIGHT, THERE WILL BE ONE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS STORY IS FINITO SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	20. Life Is Good

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own.

Chapter 20- Life Is Good

Five years have passed and life was good on the Black Pearl. Jack stood at his wheel with his daughter in his arms. She was the splitting image of Jack with her dark brown hair and facial features, though she had her mothers hazel eyes. They named her Celeste and she turned 4 years old today. Jack had bought her a red bandanna to match his own and she wore it everywhere.

Romi stood at the doorway of their cabin looking at Jack and Celeste and sighing softly to herself. She couldn't be any more happier. They were on their way back to Spain to visit Will and Angela and their son Brennan. He was born 8 months after they were married and was now going to turn five soon. He looked just like his father, but had his mother's personality.

Romi came up to stand behind them to hear Jack tell Celeste one of his glorious stories. He loved telling them and she loved hearing them. Jack would make faces and moved his hands about as he got into the story. "And then the evil pirate thought he could kill me, but do you know why he couldn't?" He looked at his daughter as her eyes were wide and she responded proudly. "Cause you're Captain Jack Sparrow, that's why." 

Romi started to laugh and Jack turned around in surprise. "'Ello luv. Eh din't know ye was listenin'." 

She rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly Jack you never cease to amaze me. What grand adventure are you telling our daughter now?"

Jack smiled. "The one about how mommy and daddy met." He gave Celeste a wink and she winked back at her father. Jack brought Romi into his embrace and held the two women he loved most in this world. "Daddy do you think we'll go on any adventures like the ones you had?"

Jack smiled at his daughter. "Of course darlin'. Jack Sparrow always finds an adventure."

IT'S DONE! BUT I THINK I'M GOING TO KEEP THIS STORY LINE GOING WITH THE SAME CHARACTERS IN A DIFFERENT STORY! SO TILL THE NEXT ADVENTURE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY AND WHO WILL DO SO IN THE FUTURE! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


End file.
